Pub Thugs
The Pub Thugs are supporting characters in Disney's 2010 film Tangled. Role in the film When Rapunzel and Flynn Rider (aka Eugene Fitzherbert) arrive at the Snuggly Duckling, a seedy pub filled with thugs, the thugs recognize Flynn from the poster and plan to turn him in, but Rapunzel confronts the men stating that she needs Flynn to complete her dream of seeing the lights. The thugs decide to help her, as they also have unfinished dreams. When the guards arrive, Hookhand helps Rapunzel and Flynn by showing them a secret passage way until Maximus discovers it. Later in the film, Maximus rounds up Hookhand, Vladamir, Atilla, Ulf and Shorty to help Eugene escape from death row to save Rapunzel and they succeed. At the end of the film, Hookhand gets his dream come true and becomes a concert pianist, Big Nose finally gets a girlfriend, Ulf is very happy as Eugene narrates, and Shorty is seen at the end of the movie being lifted up by lanterns in his cupid outfit puckering his lips. Other Appearances Tangled Ever After So far, Hookhand, Big Nose, Vladamir, Shorty, Atila and Ulf have been seen on the promotional poster and will have a role in the short. Disney On Ice: Dare to Dream The thugs appear in the Tangled segment singing I've Got a Dream to Rapunzel when she visits their pub like in the film. Members Hookhand Hookhand is really tough and terrifying leader of the thugs and has a hook on his left hand. His dream is to be a concert pianist. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards. In the end, he becomes the world's most famous concert pianist and performs at Rapunzel's return. Big Nose Big Nose is the most "beautiful" of of all the thugs. He is a hopeless romantic. His dream is to find true love who can see his inner beauty. At the end, he ends up finding true love at the party of Rapunzel's return. Vladamir Vladamir is the toughest and biggest of the thugs. His favorite hobby is collecting ceramic unicorns. He was the first to point out Flynn Ryder when Flynn/Eugene and Rapunzel arrive at the Snuggly Duckling and later tries to help cover for Flynn while he and Rapunzel escape. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards. Atilla Atilla is a thug with an iron mask hiding his face. His dream is to open his own bakery because of his talent of baking cupcakes and other things. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards with a frying pan. Shorty Shorty is the smallest and oldest of the thugs. He always likes to have the last word, even if that last word isn't always terribly coherent. Shorty gets threatened by Mother Gothel with her dagger after flirting with her to tell her where the secret passage ended. He assists Flynn Ryder in escaping the guards by distracting the Captain while Hookhand and Vladimir get rid of the guards holding Eugene/Flynn. At the end, Shorty is seen dressed as a cupid again, being lifted up by floating lanturns as the movie ends. Ulf He is a huge overweight thug that is dressed like a mime. His dream is to become a mime. He assists helping Flynn Ryder escape the guards by helping distract 3 guards while Vladimir charges at them like a bull. At the end, he is seen performing his mime stunts while Eugene/Flynn narrates that he is happy. Thor Tor is a another tough-looking thug covered with weapons. His dream is to be a florist because of his secret talent for organizing plants. He doesn't appear much in the film. Greno Greno, nicknamed Gretta by Hookhand is a muscular pub thug that was sent by Hookhand to find some royal guards to turn Flynn Rider. After the song a "I Got a Dream", he arrives back with the guards not knowing that the thugs have changed their minds on turning in Flynn. Innkeeper The innkeeper has a very little role in the film and is only seen making a soup of chameleons and other lizards witch makes Pascal scared. However he plays a bigger role in the Tangled video game in the Snuggly Duckling level. Axel Axel also has a little role in the film but a big one in the video game. He is very worried about almost everything and he is also the little brother of the innkeeper. Bruiser Bruiser is a big tough-looking thug and his likes to knit. He also appears in the video game where he keeps Flynn Ryder and Rapunzel from talking to Vladimir until he gets a drink. Pirate Thug Pirate thug is the second largest thug with Vladamir in first place. He has a big dark red beard and he also has a peg leg. In the film he is seen putting Flynn on the foor while giving a sign to Vladamir to stomp the floor so Flynn flies up. In the video game he is just seen sitting on a chair drinking beer. Goat Boy Goat Boy has a little role in the movie and he is seen being hugged by the Big Nosed thug when he sings "like everybody else I got a dream". He also appears in the video game when Rapunzel and Flynn get a mission from the Innkeeper to cheer him up. He has a goat whose name is Milton. Gallery Trivia Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Tangled Characters Category:Characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Humans Category:Living characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Character groups